wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Opiekun lasu
|Zleceniodawca = Brean Hotsch |Lokacje = Novigrad |Start = Novigrad |Koniec = Novigrad |Nagroda = Do ustalenia 250 |Występowanie = Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon }} ' Opiekun lasu' – wiedźmińskie zlecenie występujące w grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon. Ogłoszenie Do szanownego wiedźmina (oczywiście jak się który w okolicy pojawi) Mam podejrzenia, co tam podejrzenia, mam pewność, że w lesie, którego stałem się szczęśliwym posiadaczem, a raczej dotąd tak mi się zdawało, że to szczęście, grasuje bestia jakaś okrutna. Nie tak dawno wynająłem brygadę krasnoludzkich drwali do wyrębu. Wszystko chłopy na schwał i każden niejedno drzewo w życiu zerżnął. Dlatego wielkie było moje zdziwienie, kiedy brygada w lesie przepadła, a ten, co się jako jedyny uchował, zarzeka się, że to sprawa potwora. Ustaliłem nagrodę za uwolnienie mojej połaci lasu z wszelkiego bezeceństwa i żywię nadzieję, że wkrótce będę miał ją komu wręczyć. Z poważaniem, – Brean Hotsch Wpis w dzienniku Na tablicy ogłoszeń Geralt znalazł zlecenie wywieszone przez niziołka, który poszukiwał pogromcy potworów. Niziołek zwał się Brean Hotsch. Po drobiazgowych badaniach leśnego poszycia wiedźmin doszedł do wniosku, że potworem, którego tropi, jest leszy. Aby go pokonać, musiał go najpierw sprowokować do ataku. Na samą myśl o prowokowaniu leszego ciarki chodzą mi po plecach. Po pokonaniu leszego Geralt mógł bez przeszkód odebrać nagrodę od niziołka. Trzeba przyznać, że Brean Hotsch zachował się honorowo. — Jaskier Polecenia * Porozmawiaj z Breanem Hotschem. * Przesłuchaj świadków. * Odnajdź chatę drwali wynajętych przez Hotscha. * Poszukaj śladów wokół szałasu drwali korzystając z wiedźmińskich zmysłów. * Używając wiedźmińskich zmysłów, podążaj za śladami wozu do miejsca ataku potwora. * Zbadaj miejsce ataku potwora. * Używając wiedźmińskich zmysłów, idź za krakaniem, by odszukać totem leszego. * Zwab Leszego, niszcząc jego totem. * Zabij leszego. * Weź trofeum. * Odbierz nagrodę od Breana Hotscha. Przebieg zlecenia Geralt, czytając ogłoszenia na tablicy informacyjnej znajdującej się na Zamurzu Novigradu, znajduje zlecenie od Breana Hotscha. Szuka on osoby, która pozbędzie się potwora z jego połaci lasu i pomściła zabitych pracowników. Wiedźmin udaje się do niziołka, aby uzyskać wskazówki dotyczące potwora. Brean opowie o krasnoludach – swoich pracownikach, którzy mówili, że w lesie straszy, ale ten nie chciał im wierzyć, aż pewnego dnia z lasu wrócił tylko jeden krasnolud i mówił, że zostali napadnięci przez leśne licho. Zleceniodawca powie także, że jedyny pozostały przy życiu pracownik pije w karczmie. Biały Wilk znajduje świadka ataku w tej samej karczmie, w której jest Brean Hotsch. Drwal opowie, że słyszał wycie, a zaraz potem koło od wozu, w którym wieźli drewno, się zaklinowało. Dostał rozkaz biegnięcia do chaty po kuszę, ale jak wrócił, zobaczył jedynie zmasakrowane ciała swoich kamratów. Zabójca potworów wyrusza do chaty drwali, znajdującej się w lesie. Przy budynku wiedźmin znajduje głębokie ślady, które zostawiły koła wozu. Geralt udaje się tym tropem, aż dociera do miejsca ataku bestii. Na miejscu Biały Wilk sprawdza skałę, na której są ślady pazurów kreatury, plamy krwi krasnoludów, które doprowadzając Geralta do jednego ze zwłok oraz odciski stóp jednego z rannych drwali, który salwował się ucieczką. Wiedźmin znajduje ciało, które zostało tak przygniecione przez korzenie do ziemi, że się udusił. Geralt dochodzi do wniosku, że ma do czynienia z leszym i musi znaleźć jego totem, aby go wywabić. Biały Wilk poszukiwał odgłosów kruków, które służą leszym i powinny być przy totemie. Po chwili Geralt znajduje poszukiwany przedmiot i niszczy go. Chwilę po zniszczeniu totemu leszego pojawia się Kernun, potwór morderca drwali. Wiedźmin po zabiciu bestii zabiera z niej trofeum i udaje się do zleceniodawcy. Niziołek wypłaca Białemu Wilkowi nagrodę i zadanie kończy się sukcesem. en:Contract: Lord of the Wood ru:Заказ: Лихо лесное Kategoria:W rozbudowie Kategoria:Bez grafiki Kategoria:Zlecenia w grze Wiedźmin 3